


The end

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cancer, Death, M/M, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way's hospital experiences could be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end

     The thin sheen of sweat that seemed to be there for what felt like eternity. There was no hair. Just skin and medication for the young man, his days slowly falling off to the ground. The timer couting down to the timing of his demise. His sunken form to be taken away to become again one with the earth. Not like it was the perfect idea of life. There was a boy. There always was a boy. His breath, his very existence grabbed and wretched that heart of the man. It would have been much easier to go without this tug at his heart that beat for it's life. The male walked into the room, Gerard looking away. He wasn't pretty. He wasn't what he used to be. His lips a cracked mess that no one in the right mind would think of touching much less kissing. Frank wasn't that kind of person. The time didn't seem to care, the days only a thing to throw by. The cancer didn't care. Even, when the doctors spouted their happiness and plans both they and Gerard knew that it was never meant to happen. He was never meant to live on. To love Frank.

"Gerard." Frank said softly, setting the glass of clear water on the bedside table. This was what the end was like. A cup of water that looked sp pure so refreshing but it was empty. A liquid of pure nothingness that was never thought of as more than the liquid it was. He pulled his hazel eyes from the floor to look to Frank. Poor tired Frank who slept in a chair im the hospital. Frank who had to watch his boyfriend slowly fade to bone before his eyes. Frank who loved the dying boy named Gerard. If life was but a gift, it was a terrible gift. You lived what seemed to be a life that was shitty or decent and fell in love, started a family, had grandkids. Then what? You die. But, for the few who never get to make it past their day of entering the harsh world or before their first blow of a fire on a waxy candle. Everything ended and everything disapeared.

"What are you thinking, Gerard." Frank said softly, shifting in the hospital bed beside Gerard. The nurses didn't really care as long as Frank didn't get in the way.

"Nothing really." Gerard said with a shrug, dragging a hand across his scalp. Maybe, he would get a hat if he lived long enough to go down to the small shop that mostly sold flowers. Another example of how fragile life is. Such a beautiful thing that you care to preserve but it will wilt. You can't stop destiny for it is inevitable. Frank let a little sigh between his pink lips, turning onto his back to look up at the ceiling. In a way, the two contradicted each other. Gerard was sick, Frank was healthy. Gerard was dressed in a pale white hospital gown that fell loose around his boney cancer rid form, Frank wore all black. Tight shirts that clung to his skin and stood out against the conplextion of his skin. The skin you couldn't see the bones through. Frank had a full head of black hair But, Gerard's mane of red hair was now a thing of the past. The hat was now number one on bucket list of things to do before death. Death was too eager to snag the boy in it's grasp. Death could never understand love because death is darkness. A void that never ends, unconciousness for enternity where you are no one. Nothing. No life or death, names or birthdays. And most importantly no Frank to love.

"I love you." Gerard said softly, hos eyes fluttering shut. He would not cry. Not now in front of Frank because Frank would follow.

"When I go..." Gerard began with a breath, his eyelids squeezed shut to stop anything that wanted to come out into view.

"I want you to move on. Remember me but forget me." He said, his breath slipping out between the crack in his pale lips. Faded lips that spoke only the skim off the top of the thoughts that were racked in his cancer filled brain.

"I don't understand...What do you mean?" Frank replied into the silence. You could hear the tears in his voice.

"I mean...When I die, I want you to remember my name. Remember the things we did, when we kissed. Remember how it felt to love me and how it felt to have me love you back. But, Don't remember me, move on to someone else in the thoughts that I am happy. Love them like you loved me." And he had to stop, his soft voice cracking with emotions that struggled to the surface. Frank only nodded, turning over onto his side and pressing his lips to Gerard's veiny skin. You could tell he was crying but, Frank wasn't one to care what others said or thought.

"I love you, Gerard." Frank murmered against his boyfriend's skin. A cold breath that smelled of cigerettes and a minty coffee that clung to anywhere Frank went. Frank was beautiful. He was too beautiful for this world. Gerard wasn't afraid to die but, he didn't want to leave Frank alone in this dark world. It was selfish. He didn't want to leave the warm embraces or the kisses to his forehead. The mutters of 'I love you' late in the night when the lights were all out. The grin that would spread across his cheeks when they would look at each other. Gerard didn't have much experience in love like most guys his age. But, with Frank, he felt like for once everything had made sense. An alingment in the universe of his small life that turned a small star into a galaxy. And as soon as it started, it was brought down hard and fast with the smoke and hit of a million bombs. Fate didn't care and neither did the cancer that had decided to grow in his bones. The cancer that decided it needed a change or scenery so it decided to travel down the blood stream and inhabit itself inside Gerard's brain. How irronic that the thing that brought him the most joy would turn against him like this. His ideas never seemed like end but the cancer could do anything it planned to now that it had found the control center. It had all started a few months ago, Frank and Gerard had finally moved in together and the band was getting into places the group never even would have dreamed of. Then, the cancer decided to attack. Terrible terrible head pain like a knife being plunged through his skull like a game. Like the score went up as the pain got worse. Frank had imedietly taken him to see someone. After, tests and tests. Blood draw after blood draw. They finally had figured out what would put Gerard away for the rest of his not so long existence. He was stage four. Gerard could still remember how Frank's face had dropped as the name of the poison dropped from the doctor's lips. There was a lot of crying after that day. The band decided they needed to take a break, mostly for Frank's sake not Gerard's. They knew how it would end, it was inevitable. Soon after, Gerard was admitted into the hospital and was started on chemotherapy. It wasn't working. After a long and painful eight months, here they were, side by side in a hospital room as Gerard's life was slowly but surely cut to a close.

"I'm going to go get some dinner. Do you want me to bring you something back?" Frank said, his lips leaving the skin of Gerard as he got off the hospital bed. Gerard shook his head

"I'll probably take a nap or something." Satisfied with the answer, Frank left the room where dreams lived and died. A perfect ending to the start of a fairytale. The prince that never got to marry their princess. The love that never got made into a book because it was too sad and no one had sex. It was just the sad reality of life. You live you die and then someone else takes your place to continue the harsh cycle.

"Gerard. Frank." the man with the white coat said, a look in his dark work riden eyes that only spelled trouble

"We need to talk. Please sit." and the two boys obeyed. Well, Gerard was already lying in a bad.

"I'm sorry to say...It's terminal. The chemo isn't working and there is nothing we can do. You have three months." Frank's breathed caught in his throat as a sob pushed intself foreward. In the end, death seemed to always grab the reins.

"Can I go home?" Gerard asked softly, sitting up in bed. He would rather die at home among the things he loved not forced to rot in the room as poisons pumped through his veins. The doctor nodded

"We'll get your papers signed and you can be on your way." The next few hours pass by quickly, just a haze in the minds of the two men. Gerard was brought pain medication to bring home for the end of what seemed to be a decent life. Frank grinned over at him, squeezing his hand as the two left the hospital. And therefore hope of going back to what life was and could never again be. The car ride home was silent, not even the normal blaring music leaked from the speakers. Gerard reached up his hand to turn it on only for Frank to stop his pale hand

"It's okay, Gee, I can turn it on." It hurt. He was now some death ridden boy who could do nothing for himself. Just another kid who left too soon. Who's words never left their lips because they were shut permanently.

"I can do it myself." Gerard said between grit teeth, again reaching for that one certain button that was causing the trouble.

"Stop treating me like I'm dying Frank. I don't want us to end like this." Frank didn't speak for a while, hands clenched down on the wheel. His ridgid veins prodding up on the tattooed skin.

"Gerard." he began, hazel eyes never leaving the rode

"I don't want you to die. Hell, no one does. But, I get what you're saying and I'll treat you like Gerard, not a boy dying of cancer." Gerard grinned

"Thank you. I love you." and Frank grinned back

"I love you too." The small apartment slowly came into view. Maybe Frank would move after his boyfriend passed. The house was a bit big for just one person. The vehicle slowly pulled into the driveway, Gerard hoping out and walked towards his grave. Frank was soon beside him, grabbing his cold hand in a tattoed warm one. The pair walked into the quiet house to be met with the faces of the rest of the band. Mikey and Ray were slumped across the couch, each holding a cup in hand. Of course, they were drinkinh coffee and didn't think to bring coffee for their dying vocalist.

"Gerard!" came a somewhat excited shout, Mikey bounding over to his older brother. You really had to give it to him for being able to keep going through this. Most people didn't have to worry about if their older brother would live to see the next day.

"Why are you home so soon?" and just as the question left the blond's lips, he knew exactly why Gerard had come home.

"You're not..." he whispered, his face dropping as tears rimmed his eyes. Gerard could only nod sadly and pull his brother into a hug.


End file.
